


Transmorphia

by UnsettledOwl



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Multi, Trans Character, Trans Sunstreaker, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsettledOwl/pseuds/UnsettledOwl
Summary: So, I’ve been in this group for about four months now and I’ve started to screenshot all the more “problematic” things they’ve said.I’ve got about 20 I don’t know what to with so I turned them into prompts. There will be about four stories in this series.Without further ado, please enjoy Transmorphia.





	1. Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Ratchet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Feel free to try and help inform the people who are uninformed. Help them improve so that it is no longer exclusionary by offering specific examples of what they have done wrong and how it can be done better. If you don’t have the energy to do this, leave them alone and don’t tell them how terrible they’re being.”
> 
> Relevant tags: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Ratchet

Sunstreaker could feel the thrum of rage increasing between their twin sparks. Sideswipe, as always, would remain silent and respectful allowing his brother to speak for himself, but he was just as angry about what happened in the common room. There was no high grade involved, no hijinks or bad blood. Just a name out of time. A name that died before the war.

 

“He dead-named me, Prime,” Sunstreaker tried to not growl out through gritted denta.

 

Optimus seemed to be in control of his emotions, but the yellow Lambo had seen that code before; ‘it’s not that big of a deal’ it said as their leader squeezed his servos together to portray a clear sign of being clearly ill-equipped to handle this situation.

 

“I’m sure it was a mistake,” he was doing his best to be impartial. Then again, being impartial meant giving people the benefit of the doubt that really shouldn’t be given it.

 

“Everyone,” Sideswipe cleared static from his vocalizer and released his chair. Sunstreaker noticed the divots from where he’d been holding back throwing himself at the leader of the free universe. “Everyone knows Sunstreaker’s name here. To know his old name requires research. Someone had to leak it, someone with _clearance_.”

 

Optimus Prime vented heavily and Sunstreaker felt like he could cry. Everything within the Prime’s body language told him he didn’t want to deal with this. With _him_. Sunstreaker couldn’t blame him. Yes, he and his brother were often up to some pranks, but he didn’t think that warranted being reminded that he didn’t _belong-_ that he was _irregular_.

 

“Until we prove that, we’re just going to have to assume it was a coincidence.”

 

“I didn’t ask to be made this way, Optimus,” Sunstreaker said quietly, “I didn’t ask for any of this, but it’s part of who I am.”

 

“Well,” Optimus leaned forward, “Do you believe physical retaliation was the way to earn their acceptance?”

 

Sideswipe reared back as if he had been hit, but Sunstreaker threw a servo over him to prevent him from lurching across the desk to his commanding officer. He pulsed worry-comfort-love over their sparkbond, calming his brother with a gentle smile before turning back to the Prime.

 

“Perhaps,” he did his best to sound kind and suggestive, “You could gather everyone together and inform them of your past and how these changes don’t change you as an Autobot.”

 

“You,” Sunstreaker swallowed the vile words he wanted to spit out, “You want me to hold a townhall and _educate_ everyone on something that Ratchet could sum up in ten kliks? Or they could go _research themselves?_ ”

 

“It would prove to be an inconvenience for you, I understand.”

 

That was the least of his concerns; the implications were worse.

 

Until Prime spoke up again, misguidedly even for someone of his background. “Answering any questions they may have could serve as an excellent start. I realize the intrusive nature of it, but perhaps honesty is one way to earn their trust.”

 

Sunstreaker felt his world crumble around him. Sideswipe felt a wave of wily exhaustion. “I don’t need to _earn_ anybody's _anything_. I’ve been doing that my whole life, and I’m sick of always being the one under pressure, always the one fighting to just be left alone.”

 

Sunstreaker was overcome with flurried thoughts of the worst possible scenarios for answering any sort of question about him and his past. Questions that had been asked a million times before but from his Autobots would be brand new. Was he supposed to treat each one as if it was the first time he heard it? Every mild transgression a newer, more creatively rude way to have everyone else who couldn’t understand pry into his privacy? He was essentially outed in front of his team. Did Optimus not know what would happen after this? The kind of microaggressions he’d face? How difficult it would be for him to be intimate with any mech on-base? There was a reason he and Sideswipe kept to themselves.

 

It was Sideswipe’s turn to pulse happy emotions Sunstreaker’s way, but he was still stunned.

 

“Sorry boss,” Sideswipe piped up, “Ratchet says we’re overdue for a checkup so we have to go.”

 

Sunstreaker unfroze only to look to his brother. He hadn’t received any comms.

 

Optimus seemed surprised to be interrupted. “Hmm, very well. Tell Ratchet he is responsible for punishment for your most recent fight. Understand?”

 

“Oh,” Sideswipe couldn’t keep the sweet sardonicism from his tone, “We’ll be telling him everything, Prime, don’t worry.”

 

With that Sunstreaker felt himself get tugged from his seat and he focused his optics on his sparktwin.


	2. Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> "You should be grateful for the representation you're given. Even if it's wrong and filled every known stereotype, at least we included you."

_“Are you jealous of your brother?” the bot sneered, “I’ve certainly never met a mech so focused on his looks. What’s wrong, no one thought you were pretty so you want to be handsome?”_

_Sunstreaker wiped the energon from his mouth and stared at it. He didn’t ask to be sparked in the wrong frame. Why couldn’t anyone see that? He was just trying to get back to a frame that felt right._

_There was a loud snarl and a flash of red darted out and impacted the bot towering over him. Sunstreak looked up quickly. No, they couldn’t use violence, not here and not over this. It would give everyone the impression that “his type” was violent and used harassment to get their point across._

_Later, Sunstreaker told him he was proud to have a brother like him. It made him sob deep into the night._

 

“Sunny?”

 

Sunstreaker jerked up as he heard his twin calling, “What?”

 

“Ratchet’s talking to you.”

 

He expected to hear Ratchet say something exasperated in his usual manner, but the medic looked concerned. “Perhaps you’ve done damage to your central processor. I’ll have to run a more thorough scan.”

 

“C’mon Ratchet, you’ve never treated my health this seriously before.”

 

Ratchet frowned finally and folded his servos, “I believe in light of recent events I should have serious concern for your safety. And don’t try to deny it. I’m wondering how many more stairs you’ll be pushed down.”

 

“He tripped,” Sideswipe said in unison with Sunstreaker’s ‘I tripped.’ They gave each other a look.

 

“Sideswipe, go to your shift. The last thing I need is a fritzed off Ironhide coming in here and getting Wheeljack off on one of his brainstorms.”

 

Sunstreaker always admired the way Ratchet was so fiercely objective. He’d be more than irate about their treatment at the servos of the Prime and their ‘punishment’ was having free reign over the medbay, which was the best thing in the twins’ opinion.

 

Sideswipe left the medbay but pulsed to him reassurance while Ratchet vented next to him.

 

“What happened, this is the fifth time this week.”

 

Sunstreaker shrugged, avoiding the truth as best he could, “Just been more accident prone, I guess.”

 

“Oh, blow it out your exhaust,” Ratchet was angry, but for the first time in a long time, it wasn’t at Sunstreaker. “When I find out who leaked your data I swear to Primus I’ll put him at the end of every patient list.”

 

Sunstreaker laughed nervously. Ratchet would never do such a thing but it was nice to hear.

 

“Could you go to the dispensary and fetch me some energon? I’m running low on medical grade.” Ratchet stood up, “Afterwards, will you help me with paperwork?”

 

Sunstreaker knew what that meant: it meant he got to lay down while Ratchet pets his helm gently as a calming distraction from filling out the stringent paperwork Prowl demanded.

 

The walk to the dispensary was rather calm. Most Autobots were on patrols or helping with human relations.

 

No matter how team-like everyone was, the knowledge that one of your members used to be something else made people wary. It wasn’t a topic anybot brought up if they could help it, leading most to be expectedly uninformed. Especially now since they were in the middle of a war, a place where social issues took a back seat to figuring out who you would shoot next should they move. Did he change because he was secretly a Decepticon?

 

“Ahll right there, Sunny?”

 

Ironhide was rather loud in his entrance per usual, stamping noisily into the room.

 

“Hi Ironhide,” Sunstreaker smiled mostly to the container, about half-way filled, “Wouldn’t expect you to be indoors with the fight outside.”

 

“Ain’t nah fight aht there,” the red bot responded, grumbling in his usual grump.

 

Sunstreaker had to look at him. Ironhide was alright- very good at sparring and never really seemed to take interest in social situations.

 

“Ah was wondering how ya’ll handling this, ya’ an yer brother.”

 

Ironhide didn’t really beat around the bush much, but as he lumbered in Sunstreaker had to admit it was the safest conversation started so far about his transition.

 

“We’re doing just fine, Ironhide,” Sunstreaker vented out, “Once Ratchet clears me for duty I’ll be back to sparring.”

 

“Ah wasn’t talking about sparrin’.”

 

Too late Sunstreaker realized that Ironhide was dizzyingly close. His red filled his vision and Sunstreaker tried to trick himself into believing it was Sideswipe. As the panic permeated his frame, he felt a response from Sideswipe, worry, and assurance even from as far away as he was.

 

But Ironhide essentially had him cornered, and as much as Sunstreaker tried to sidestep away, Ironhide blocked him at every avoiding step.

 

“Ya’ know, Ah always wonder’d wit how flirtatious th’ two a’ ya’ were, ya’d get around more.”

 

He could feel the heat of the other’s frame, practically hear his liquid cooling systems working overtime as Ironhide traced a gentle digit on the edge of his servo, close to his chestplating.

 

“Yer a pretty attractive kid given what you are. Ah’m naut in ta it normally but ah think for you ah can make an exception.”

 

Sunstreaker heard the noise of lazerfire before acknowledging the bloom of heat. For a moment, he thought he was shot. But when Ironhide fell like a brick to the floor, he realized he’d been saved and turned to the shooter.

 

Ratchet stood, engine running hot from a quick arrival and laser gun still smoking, “Step away from Ironhide, Sunstreaker.”

 

Sunstreaker felt numb; did Ratchet seriously just shoot his mold-brother? Over him? He clung to the energon cube fretting about how much trouble they’d be in.

 

Ratchet traded places with him, kicking Ironhide as if checking an enemy for life. “Okay, he’s knocked out, come on back to the medical lab with me, you’re going to be staying with me a little while.”

 

Sunstreaker felt nothing as he looked at Ironhide’s slack form, even as Ratchet pulled him by servo out of the dispensary.


	3. Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It's harassment if you throw our harsh words back at us or make us feel the same way we make you feel. But it's not harassment when we do it."
> 
> This prompt was a little harder, and I only have one more chapter to make it a happy ending so enjoy.

Ratchet was in trouble. That much Sideswipe knew. But the Prime looked as if he wanted Sideswipe to say something else. This was the third time he repeated himself.

 

“Through our split spark I felt that Sunstreaker was upset. I commed Ratchet, asking why and received a response.”

 

“You didn’t tell Ratchet that Ironhide was in the room, or to arm himself?”

 

“No,” Sideswipe clenched his servo, fighting the urge to plan all manner of prank on the Prime himself.

 

“Very well, for now, I would like for you to avoid the medbay.”

 

“I have to see my brother, Prime.” Sideswipe retorted.

 

Prime vented, “So you do.”

* * *

 

Back in the medbay, Sunstreaker pulsed out as much happiness as he could to his brother, hoping that it would keep him from harming anyone. His brother was on edge, but Sunstreaker couldn’t be happier.

 

Ratchet locked them both in his office once he ensured that Sunstreaker was unharmed from Ironhide’s attack. He seemed to have it perfectly timed, mixing up the energon while Sunstreaker trembled in fear. Then Ratchet gently whisked him into his office.

 

He was still doing his duties, but he was almost fervently stroking along his helm. Normally, Sunstreaker would like it.

 

“Hey, Ratchet?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You’re messing up my finish.”

 

Ratchet flinched as if he’d been burned, “Primus, I’m so sorry Sunstreaker.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“No, about everything. It isn’t my place to police other people’s actions and get you into more trouble,” Ratchet cut himself off as abruptly as he began. He took a deep vent, clearing the bad air from his systems and filtering new air through.

 

“I am sorry. Is there anything you’d rather do?”

 

There were lots of things Sunstreaker could think of. He wanted to straddle Ratchet, to blindly let himself be used, if it was Ratchet he could do whatever he pleased. Anything to take away the pain of knowing that because of the way he was he was the “exception” for others.

 

“I didn’t ask to be sparked this way,” Sunstreaker blurted out, his vocalization laced with static, “I just wanted to belong in my own metal.”

 

Ratchet put down his datapad of menial work and focused his steady blue optics on him, “I don’t want you made anyway but my Sunstreaker.”

 

Silence fell between them. It was something Ratchet said, he was the first to know only because he was the chief medical officer. Once more frames came in, that information was passed onto the field medics. The leak was in his department, so Sunstreaker couldn’t imagine how guilty Ratchet must be feeling.

 

But Ratchet wasn’t into grounders, or maybe not into mechs at all. The last time anyone tried to touch him he’d expertly snapped every digit in the mech’s servo. And that was completely wasted on high-grade. It gave him the bad rep of being irate and angry. Quick to flare his temper. With what happened to Ironhide, Sunstreaker would have to agree.

But Ratchet seemed oddly protective of him. He wasn’t nervously pacing but locking them both in his office was highly irregular. It was a wonder the Prime didn’t order him to release them both to the brig.

 

“What would you like to do, Sunstreaker?”

 

Sunstreaker looked up at him, “Can I sit on your lap?”

 

“Wh—”

 

Whether it was a ‘what’ or a ‘why’ didn’t really matter because Ratchet knew to shut up quickly and pat his lap for good measure. Sunstreaker crawled on top of him and quickly wrapped his servos around Ratchet, pressing his faceplating into Ratchets windshield to hide whatever emotion might give him away.

 

The medic was stiff as if he didn’t exactly know what to do with himself. Sunstreaker was used to that, Ratchet didn’t really indulge in a lot of personal contact. Not in a great while. But soon the medic settled back, letting the two of them relax.

 

“I appreciate what you did for me Ratchet.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Ratchet sighed, “I made things worse didn’t I?”

 

“Did you kill Ironhide?”

 

Ratchet frowned, “Of course not, I don’t even think my pulse gun is capable. No, he’ll just wake up with splitting helmache and a few shorted wires. Wheeljack can handle it. I just brought you into the safest place I know.”

 

“Wouldn’t we be better off in a berth room?”

 

“Berthrooms have a medical override.”

 

Smart. Besides, Sunstreaker wouldn’t trade this for all the high grade that could be scraped together.

 

“I’m sorry for Ironhide, but I swear I will not leave this room until Prime does something about this. Without you and without me now.”

 

“Did you tell him that?” Sunstreaker looked up in awe.

 

“Of course I did,” Ratchet grumped, “He might be a Prime but he’s still an idiot. Just like Megatron. Two idiot leaders and we’re the idiots following them.”

 

“Do you think…if I was a Decepticon…?”

 

Ratchet vented, “I don’t know. I don’t have access to Decepticon medical files and I honestly wouldn’t divulge that to anyone, even you. But if you wanted to switch, I would make sure your files got to them and Megatron took care of you, even if it meant me getting captured.”

 

Sunstreaker nodded.

 

“I know that words mean nothing, but what you’re going through. I hope it stops. Or at least lessens. I wish Autobots could call themselves your support but I realize now I had too much faith in them. Most of all my brother.”

 

“I feel safe with you.”

 

Ratchet looked down at Sunstreaker and worked his mouth again before covering his optics, “Thank you.”

 

Sunstreaker went back to snuggling the old bot, doing his best to ignore the mental scream that asked him to do more.


	4. Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I'm trying not to do prompts, but if someone else would like to tackle this one, go ahead.
> 
> Also, if you'd like to use any of these prompts, feel free, just please tell me so I can read your fic. This prompt came from a breakdown someone had due to the previous prompts.
> 
> Prompt: "I wish every day I wasn't a transperson. I'm not saying I think there is something wrong with who I am or that I'm not valid. It's because I'm lonely, and it's painful and emotionally draining. I'm so over having the same conversation, the same insults, the same degradations. It breaks you down until you can't get up it's shit and I hate it."
> 
> This is why I would like a happy from my fic. Please let me know if I should put smut in the fic.

There was a soft knock on the door and Sunstreaker jerked up. He’d fallen asleep against Ratchet’s chestplating.

 

“Ratchet?” The call came from the door. It was the Prime.

 

Surprisingly enough, Ratchet was deep in recharge. Sunstreaker shimmied off his lap and pushed him awake.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

Sunstreaker shushed him and whispered, “Prime is here.”

 

Ratchet smiled and his optics brightened. Sunstreaker looked confused but Ratchet quickly frowned.

 

“Alright lemme get it.”

 

Ratchet lifted a finger to his comm. link, probably communicating to the Prime. Once the conversation was over he nodded and jumped up to answer the door.

 

The Prime walked in solemnly, nodding to Ratchet who closed and locked the door behind him. Optimus then turned to Sunstreaker.

 

“I must first and foremost apologize to you, Sunstreaker,” the Prime spoke firmly and calmly, hiding his servos behind his back and bending a little in a clear sign of shame. “I did not listen properly to your concerns.”

 

The silence hung like humidity heavy in the air between them. Ratchet’s stare bored holes in the back of the Autobot leader.

 

“Thank you, Prime,” Sunstreaker responded, pretty surprised to get an apology.

 

“Provided the Decepticon’s are not up to their usual trouble, we have isolated everyone who has knowledge. We’ve already found who leaked it. With how short we are on people, we can only do so much, but proper punishment is being measured.”

 

Sunstreaker was stunned.

 

“That being said, if anyone does anything you find offensive, please report it immediately.”

 

All the golden bot could do was a nod in surprise.

 

“You may remain here until you feel safe. Prowl will escort you if you feel unsafe, however, after the events of yesterday I believe everyone understands the message.” Prime suffered a smile, “Is there anything else you need?”

 

Sunstreaker shook his head to the negative.

 

“Very well.”

 

But with that, the Prime turned to Ratchet and clasped stasis cuffs around his wrists.

 

“Wait—”

 

“It’s okay, Sunstreaker,” Ratchet warned.

 

“Ratchet, I am sentencing you to three days in the brig.”

 

It was a light sentence, given that Ratchet was the best medical officer. If it had been Sunstreaker it would have been heavier. Sunstreaker wanted to protest, Ironhide was posing a threat, he was probably going to hurt him.

 

But Ratchet probably explained that all through a private comm. Everything was probably pre-arranged to make sure that Sunstreaker was safe. He watched, wordlessly worried as Ratchet was lead like a common criminal away from him.

 

Sideswipe came in moments later.

 

“How are you doing?”

 

Sunstreaker looked up at him, “Ratchet, he….”

 

“Yeah, he really cares. Come on, I want you back with me.”

 

Sunstreaker nodded and clung to his brother like he was the only thing floating in the sea of emotion and they climbed out of it together. If anyone passed in the halls, the golden bot couldn’t notice.

 

“Sideswipe, Ratchet…he.”

 

“Shhh, brother, it’s fine you can meet him in the morning, you have a shift covering his cell, I had you trade with Jazz.”

 

He’d have to thank Jazz later.

 

They spent the night cuddling and Sideswipe did his best to distract him but all Sunstreaker could think about was Ratchet. Even as his brother pulled him into recharge his dreams were about the medic.

 

Sunstreaker woke up early, polished himself perfectly and practically ran to the dispensary. A few mechs gave him a cheerful hello, but the Lambo twin didn’t pay them any mind. He was after one mech alone.

 

Cliffjumper was on duty and frowned when he entered, “I thought Jazz was filling in.”

 

“I’m filling in for Jazz,” Sunstreaker did his best not to sound extremely happy about that circumstance but soon that happiness faltered.

 

“You got two bots in here, Ironhide and Ratchet. They must be kept separate so one is at the end. Ironhide’s the more wily one but he’s promised not to break free.”

 

Cliffjumper handed over the failsafe button just in case things went wrong.

 

Sunstreaker felt nervous that Ironhide was in the brig too. It put a damper on his excitement. Autobot’s in the brig rarely broke out and had it pretty cozy compared to Decepticons. When Jazz was in the brig, it usually meant good times, singing and funny jokes.

 

But Ironhide and Ratchet were rarely in the brig, and they probably weren’t talking.

 

Cautiously, Sunstreaker edged closer to the first cell and saw the cold blue optics of Ironhide glare out at him.

 

“Ahll right there, Sunneh?”

 

He said it low and seemingly with anger but Sunstreaker refused to take a step back.

 

“I’m fine,” he swallowed a little, “Are you alright?”

 

“Doc says Ah’ll be fine.”

 

Sunstreaker frowned and walked away, he still wasn’t sure if he forgave the bot. But his earlier enthusiasm to see Ratchet returned with full force.

 

“Sunny?”

 

Ratchet seemed surprised to see him, “Did Prowl approve this? It hardly seems ethical—”

 

“Hang Prowl,” It was an Earth-bound phrase but the medic would pick up the meaning, “And hang ethics, I had to see you.”

 

“I’m fine, as you can see. This isn’t the worse thing in the world, Sunstreaker. You end up in the brig all the time.”

 

He wasn’t wrong.

 

“I’m sorry, because of me—”

 

“Let’s make one thing clear, I am here because Ironhide made me angry, this has nothing to do with you.”

 

It almost seemed cold, but that’s how Ratchet protected people.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just so frustrating,” Sunstreaker felt the words tumble from his vocalizer, “Just knowing that no one will love me except Sideswipe and then he does that—”

 

“I love you, Sunstreaker.”

 

He blinked, “I know but like, in a way that you’d want me and love me. I just got so scared.”

 

Ratchet vented out heavily, “I know what I’m saying Sunstreaker, I love you in that way. I didn’t want to tell you, especially now under these circumstances, but if one of you fell in battle I volunteered myself to be your bonded, so your split spark wouldn’t fade.”

 

It shut him up. After everything that had happened, this was the least expected of them all.

 

“These are the worst circumstances to tell you, but I’m tired of you not knowing.”

 

Sunstreaker had a lot in his helm, doubts, suspicions, but mostly a soaring understanding of why Ratchet protected him so heavily.

 

“Come here and say that to my faceplate.”

 

Ratchet vented as he struggled up, “I’m too old for you two, you understand that? We’re in a war and the last thing you two boys need is an old medic slowing you down.”

 

He got close enough where Sunstreaker could reach out for him, and he did, snatching the top of his windshield plating to pull him into a clumsy, through the bars kiss.

 

It was Ratchet’s turn to have nothing to say as he pulled away.

 

He grinned, feeling ten feet taller as he murmured, “Sideswipe is going to be so jealous.”


End file.
